The present invention relates to a coffee beverage system. Roasted coffee beans in packaging cartridges can be connected to the coffee brewing apparatus that includes a grinding mechanism.
The present invention is concerned with a system for in a versatile way preparing a coffee beverage that allows for the use of not only coffee beans but also already ground coffee as a starting point. It is a further object of the present invention to propose a system for preparing coffee beverages of the above referred to kind, which may be more compact. It is also an object of the present invention to provide alternative structures which may be less cumbersome in assembly and operation and which moreover can be made relatively inexpensively. A further object of the invention is to provide a system as described above with which the size of ground coffee particles can be adjusted to the tastes of the or a particular consumer.
Unless stated otherwise, in the description and claims coffee beans are understood to be burnt/roasted coffee beans. Coffee beans in the description and claims may be understood to cover also fragmented coffee beans, that is, coffee bean fragments, which coffee bean fragments are still to be ground for extracting desired coffee beverage. The coffee beans are for instance broken, before they are packaged. In an embodiment, at least a part of the coffee beans in the coffee bean package is divided into about thirty or less, in particular about fifteen or less, more particularly about ten fragments or less. One coffee bean fragment then comprises for instance one-thirtieth part, in particular one-fifteenth part, more particularly one-tenth part or more of a coffee bean. For instance, the coffee bean fragments comprise a half or a quarter of a coffee bean. An advantage of the use of coffee bean fragments compared with whole coffee beans can be that coffee bean fragments can be supplied to the grinder relatively simply and/or that the package can be closed off relatively simply. This is because the coffee bean fragments are relatively small and hence can slide relatively easily through openings in the package and the apparatus and/or will block the coffee bean outlet and/or closing means less easily. As the coffee beans may beforehand have been divided into fragments, though not ground, in the meantime comparatively more bean surface can come into contact with any ambient air than would be case with whole coffee beans. On the other hand, less bean surface will come into contact with air than would be the case with ground coffee, so that coffee bean fragments can be preserved better than ground coffee beans. Only just before preparation of the coffee beverage are the coffee bean fragments ground for obtaining coffee beverage. In this description, therefore, coffee bean may also be understood to include a fragmented coffee bean, that is, which is still to be ground for preparing the desired coffee beverage.
To this end according to one preferred aspect of the invention there is provided a coffee beverage system, including a coffee bean packaging cartridge and a coffee brewing apparatus. The coffee been packaging cartridge is removable connected to the coffee brewing apparatus and it is arranged for holding and supplying multiple servings of coffee beans. It includes a container comprising an interior volume and at least one exit opening defining a coffee bean outlet, the interior volume holding coffee beans and transportation means adapted for enabling transportation of the coffee beans from the interior volume towards the exit opening of the cartridge. The coffee apparatus comprises an entrance opening for receiving coffee beans which are transported with the aid of the transportation means towards the exit opening, a grinder for grinding coffee beans which have entered the coffee apparatus via the entrance opening and a brewing device for brewing coffee on the basis of ground coffee obtained by means of the grinder. The system is further provided with a metering chamber for receiving coffee beans which are transported with the aid of the transportation means into the metering chamber. Preferably after being filled the metering chamber will hold a dosed amount of coffee beans. The metering chamber comprises a bottom portion which forms a part of the grinder. The bottom portion is arranged in the coffee apparatus for rotating around an axis extending in a vertical direction. The system is arranged such that upon activation of the grinder the bottom portion is rotating around the vertical axis for transporting the coffee beans from the metering chamber into the grinder and for grinding the coffee beans. The use of a bottom portion of the metering chamber, which is part of the grinder and which rotates for emptying the metering chamber also results in a decreased height of the system compared to the alternative option of providing a separate bottom plate of the metering chamber and a separate grinder. The inventive system is further provided with a ground coffee packaging cartridge which is also removably connectable to the coffee brewing apparatus. The ground coffee packaging cartridge is arranged for being filled with and holding and supplying ground coffee. Preferably, the ground coffee packaging cartridge includes a container comprising an interior volume and at least one exit opening defining a ground coffee outlet, the interior volume being arranged for holding ground coffee, and transportation means adapted for enabling transportation of ground coffee from the interior volume towards the exit opening of the ground coffee packaging cartridge. Advantageously, the coffee beverage system is arranged such that ground coffee is transported from the ground coffee packaging cartridge to the coffee brewing apparatus by gravity.
The metering chamber may be divided in a first chamber portion which is part of the respective cartridge and a second chamber portion which is part of the coffee brewing apparatus. The division of the metering chamber over the respective cartridge and the brewing apparatus enables to provide an even more compact coffee beverage system.
In this regard it can be advantageous for emptying the metering chamber that the bottom portion has a conical shape such that the bottom portion extends downwardly in a direction extending perpendicular to and away from the vertical axis.
It is further advantageous for the coffee beverage system according to the invention that the first chamber portion comprises the exit opening and the second chamber portion comprises the entrance opening and that the exit opening extends above the entrance opening. This provides a metering chamber which can be made relatively inexpensive.
The metering chamber may be arranged for receiving a portion of coffee beans or ground coffee corresponding to a dosed amount of coffee beans or ground coffee which is preferably necessary for preparing a single serving of coffee beverage. The transportation means may comprise a part which is movable relative to the metering chamber for effectively transporting the coffee beans or ground coffee towards the metering chamber upon driving of said transportation means. The coffee brewing apparatus may be provided with a motor and a vertically extending drive shaft wherein said drive shaft may be releasable connected with the transportation means of the respective cartridge for driving and thereby moving the transportation means upon rotation of the drive shaft by means of the motor. The movable part may comprise a bottom and/or a plurality of vanes, which rotates around a further vertical axis upon driving the transportation means.
Furthermore, the transportation means may comprise a downwardly extending bottom wall for transporting the coffee beans or ground coffee towards the metering chamber under the influence of gravity. Alternatively, the transportation means may comprise a downwardly extending bottom wall for transporting the coffee beans or ground coffee towards the metering chamber under the influence of gravity only.
The first chamber portion may be provided with a top wall which limits the volume of the metering chamber in an upwardly vertical direction wherein the bottom portion of the second chamber portion limits the volume of the metering chamber in a downwardly vertical direction.
Alternatively or additionally, the first chamber portion may be provided with an upstanding side wall comprising an inlet opening for entering the coffee beans or ground coffee by means of the transportation means into the metering chamber.
It is further advantageous for the coffee beverage system according to the invention, when the transportation means are arranged for transporting the coffee beans or ground coffee at least in a horizontal direction for transporting the coffee beans or ground coffee into the metering chamber and/or towards the inlet opening of the metering chamber.
The grinder may be positioned centrically with respect to the second chamber portion. It may comprise a conical part lying in the direction of the vertical axis, wherein the conical part rotates around the vertical axis upon driving the grinder. The grinder may be driven by a motor. The drive shaft and the grinder may be driven by different motors.
The coffee brewing apparatus may comprise connection means for the removable connection to the respective packaging cartridge. The connection means may comprise a recess at an upper side of the coffee brewing apparatus, the recess being surrounded by a side wall and being configured for receiving a corresponding part protruding from a lower side of the respective packaging cartridge. The side wall may protrude from the upper side of the coffee brewing apparatus and be covered by a housing.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the side wall comprises openings for receiving bayonet elements of the respective packaging cartridge. The respective packaging cartridge should be inserted into the recess such that the bayonet elements are inserted in the openings and then rotated in order to be connected to the coffee brewing apparatus. The side wall may comprise blocking elements for impeding a further rotation of the respective packaging cartridge, when it has reached its final position. In this way, the user can easily and reliably mount the cartridge on the coffee brewing apparatus. Preferably, the respective packaging cartridge should be rotated approximately 50 degrees in order to reach its final position. The connection between the cartridge and the coffee brewing apparatus may be a snap connection.
Furthermore, the recess may comprise rotatable protruding edges at its center, which are fixed at the end of the driving shaft.
The vertical axis around which the bottom portion of the second chamber portion is rotatable may run centrally through the bottom portion of the second chamber portion. The bottom portion may extend downwardly in a direction extending perpendicular to and away from the vertical axis all around the vertical axis.
The respective packaging cartridge may comprise closing means for closing the outlet when the respective packaging cartridge is not connected to the coffee brewing apparatus. In this way it is avoided that coffee beans or ground coffee fall/falls out of the respective packaging cartridge when it is not connected to the coffee brewing apparatus.
The closing means may be configured for opening the outlet when the respective packaging cartridge is connected to the coffee brewing apparatus.
The closing means comprises a closure member at the bottom side of the container comprising the outlet and a rotatable closing disk having an opening. In order to connect the respective packaging cartridge to the coffee brewing apparatus the opening of the rotatable closing disk may be brought in a position aligned with the outlet.
The closure member may comprise a pair of fletching arms and the closure disk comprises a detent, which in the closed position is caught behind the fletching arms.
The exit opening may be associated with a removable sealing element sealing the interior volume prior to activation of the respective cartridge wherein preferably said sealing element prevents gasses to escape from the cartridge. The beverage system may comprise means for disrupting and displacing the sealing element, preferably when the respective cartridge is connected to the brewing apparatus for the first time. The sealing element may be a sealing membrane.
The system may be arranged such that, in use, the grinding device is activated for emptying the metering chamber and for grinding the coffee beans or ground coffee collected and/or held in the metering chamber. The grinding device may be activated longer than is required for emptying or at least substantially completely emptying the metering chamber and for grinding all the coffee beans or for further grinding all the ground coffee collected in the metering chamber. In this way, the emptying of the metering chamber is reliably performed. Previous to the emptying of the metering chamber and the grinding of the coffee beans or further grinding of all the ground coffee, in a first step the transportation means may be driven for filling the metering chamber. The transportation means may be driven longer than is required for completely filling or at least substantially completely filling the metering chamber. In this way, the dosing of the metering chamber with coffee beans or ground coffee is reliably performed.
The coffee brewing apparatus may be provided with a control device for controlling the first motor and/or the grinder for performing these steps. The control device may control the brewing device wherein the control device may be arranged such that, in use, in a step which follows after that the emptying and grinding step is completed the brewing device is brewing coffee based on the ground coffee and heated water heated by a heating device of the coffee brewing apparatus. The volume of the metering chamber may be such that if it is completely filled with coffee beans the amount of beans corresponds with one dose of coffee beans for preparing a cup of coffee. The one dose of coffee beans or ground coffee may comprise 5-11, preferably 6-8 grams of coffee beans.
According to the invention the respective packaging cartridge can also be designed to be (re)fillable with coffee beans or ground coffee by the consumer. Preferably the respective packaging cartridge is filled with coffee beans or ground coffee and is not designed to be refillable with coffee beans or ground coffee. In that case the respective cartridge is a packaging for the coffee beans or ground coffee to be sold in a shop.
According to a further embodiment, the system further comprises a sensor arranged for detecting if the respective packaging cartridge is connected to the coffee brewing apparatus. The sensor is configured to signal a result of the detection to the controller. The sensor may be a switch, for example a micro switch. The respective packaging cartridge comprises a protruding part for activating the switch when it is connected to the coffee brewing apparatus. The protruding part may be located below or above one of the bayonet elements and may activate the switch when the respective packaging cartridge reaches its final position. The switch may be located in an opening in the sidewall surrounding the recess at the upper side of the coffee brewing apparatus, the protruding part activating the switch through the opening. The switch may be hidden behind horizontal wall segments in the side wall and the opening may be a slit between the horizontal wall segments, the protruding part fitting in the slit. The control device may be arranged for controlling the first motor and the grinder so that they can be activated only if it has been detected that the respective packaging cartridge is present. In this way, it is ensured that the system works with packaging cartridges especially designed thereto. These cartridges may be sold by the manufacturer of the system filled with coffee beans or ground coffee of an elevated quality, thereby guaranteeing the end consumer a good flavor coffee beverage.
The system may further comprise an insert piece that is removable connectable to the coffee brewing apparatus in lieu of a respective packaging cartridge, preferably in a same or similar way as a respective packaging cartridge by using means for connecting the insert piece to the coffee brewing apparatus, which are the same or similar as the means used for connecting a packaging cartridge to the coffee brewing apparatus. In this case, the insert piece comprises bayonet elements and a protruding part, preferably located below or above one of the bayonet elements, for activating the switch when the insert piece is connected to the coffee brewing apparatus. Since the detection of the connected coffee bean or ground coffee packaging cartridge and the insert piece is executed in the same way, the control device of the coffee brewing apparatus does not see any difference between these two situations. This means that the functionality of the coffee brewing apparatus is also the same.
The purpose of connecting an insert piece to the coffee brewing apparatus may be twofold. It is usable for unlocking the coffee brewing apparatus, so that the motor(s) and the grinder(s) may be activated, also if no coffee bean packaging cartridge or ground coffee packaging cartridge is connected thereto. This is useful for service and maintenance.
Alternatively, the insert piece may be used for supplying the coffee brewing apparatus with coffee beans or ground coffee, because the respective packaging cartridges are designed not to be refillable. A favorable embodiment of an insert device for this purpose comprises a cavity having an interior volume and at least one exit opening defining a coffee bean or ground coffee outlet, the interior volume being arranged for receiving coffee beans or ground coffee. The insert piece further comprises closing means for closing the outlet when the insert piece is not connected to the coffee brewing apparatus or not connected to the coffee brewing apparatus in its final position. The closing means are configured for opening the outlet when the insert piece is connected to the coffee brewing apparatus in its final position. A user fills the cavity with coffee beans or ground coffee when the insert piece is connected to the coffee brewing apparatus in an entry position and then rotates the insert piece to its final position, resulting in the coffee beans or ground coffee to enter the coffee brewing apparatus to be ground.
Advantageously, the system may be arranged such that upon activation of the grinder the bottom portion is rotating around the vertical axis for transporting the dose of coffee beans or ground coffee from the metering chamber into the grinder and for grinding the coffee beans or further grinding the ground coffee. The bottom part with the conical shape may lie in the direction of the first vertical axis, wherein the conical part rotates around the first vertical axis upon driving the grinder. The grinder may comprise a lower grinding disk extending around the bottom portion and an upper grinding disk extending above the lower grinding disk. The grinder may be rotationally driven by a second motor, resulting in the rotation of the bottom part with the conical shape and the lower grinding disk. Upon driving the bottom portion and lower grinding disk coffee beans or ground coffee are moved in an outwardly extending radial direction between the lower grinding disk and the upper grinding disk and in that the coffee beans are crunched and cut into ground coffee or ground coffee is further crunched, because a vertical distance between the lower grinding disk and the upper grinding disk decreases in the outwardly extending radial direction.
The grinder may be a no contamination grinder, wherein after grinding the coffee beans or ground coffee and supplying the ground coffee to the coffee brewing device, substantially no ground coffee remains. As a result, when the cartridge is replaced by one with a different blend, the coffee of the new blend is not contaminated by the previously used blend.
The second chamber portion may comprise about 100-X % of the volume of the metering chamber and the first chamber portion may comprise about X % of the volume of the metering chamber wherein X is in the range of 2-50, preferably in the range of 5-40, more preferably in the range of 15-30. By placing a larger part of the metering chamber in the brewing apparatus a further decrease in the height of the beverage system may be obtained. This may be an issue, for example in case that the beverage system is to be placed on a kitchen sink under a cupboard.
In an embodiment the system is arranged such that, in use, the grinding device is activated for emptying the metering chamber and for grinding the coffee beans or ground coffee collected in the metering chamber. Preferably the system is arranged such that in use the grinding device is activated longer than is required for emptying or at least substantially completely emptying the metering chamber and for grinding all the coffee beans or further grinding all the ground coffee collected in the metering chamber. In an embodiment previous to the emptying of the metering chamber and the grinding of the coffee beans or further grinding of the ground coffee, in a first step the transportation means is driven for filling the metering chamber with coffee beans or ground coffee. In particular the transportation means is driven longer than is required for completely filling or at least substantially completely filling the metering chamber.
The coffee bean packaging cartridge is preferably filled with coffee beans and/or the ground coffee packaging cartridge is preferably filled with ground coffee. The packaging cartridge may be filled with one dose, or alternatively, may be filled with multiple servings.
Since the inventive coffee beverage system includes a ground coffee packaging cartridge which is also removably connectable to the coffee brewing apparatus, the user is enabled to connect a ground coffee packaging cartridge to the coffee brewing apparatus. Then the grinder subjects ground coffee from the ground coffee packaging cartridge to a further grinding operation before brewing commences. In this way, the user is able to re-calibrate the grind size distribution of ground coffee to meet his or her taste.
Preferably the ground coffee packaging cartridge is not only arranged for being filled with and holding ground coffee but also for supplying ground coffee, in particular to the coffee brewing apparatus. In this way no additional means are necessary to transport ground coffee from the package to the brewing apparatus. A particular compact system is obtained when the ground coffee packaging cartridge includes a container comprising an interior volume and at least one exit opening defining a ground coffee outlet, the interior volume being arranged for holding ground coffee; and transportation means adapted for enabling transportation of ground coffee from the interior volume towards the exit opening of the ground coffee packaging cartridge.
Preferably the coffee beverage system is arranged such that ground coffee is transported from the ground coffee packaging cartridge to the coffee brewing apparatus by gravity.
For ease of use it is advantageous when the ground coffee packaging cartridge is adapted to the coffee brewing apparatus so that, if the ground coffee packaging cartridge is connected to the coffee brewing apparatus, ground coffee which is transported with the aid of the transportation means of the ground coffee packaging cartridge towards the exit opening of the ground coffee packaging cartridge can be received by the coffee brewing apparatus via the entrance opening for preparing coffee. Preferably the transportation means of the ground coffee packaging cartridge then can be configured to be actuated by the coffee brewing apparatus. Alternatively the transportation means of the ground coffee packaging cartridge can be configured to be actuated independently from the coffee brewing apparatus.
According to an embodiment of the invention the transportation means are configured to be actuated manually. This enables the user to control the amount of ground coffee that is supplied in an easy way, by manually actuating the transportation means until the desired amount is reached.
In an embodiment the transportation means of the ground coffee bean package include a moveable structure that is, at least partly, present in the interior volume for contacting the ground coffee, and wherein the transportation means further include manually operable actuation means that are, at least partly, provided outside of the interior volume for manually actuating the moveable structure. By means of the manually operable actuation means, the moveable structure can be moved from outside the interior volume. In this way a force can be applied to the ground coffee, e.g. for forcing the ground coffee to the outlet. Alternatively a blockage for movement of the ground coffee by another force, such as gravity, to the outlet can be removed by moving the moveable structure. In these ways, a user can control the supply of ground coffee to the coffee brewing apparatus.
Unless stated otherwise, in the description and claims ground coffee is understood to be burnt/roasted ground coffee.
In an embodiment the transportation means of the ground coffee packaging cartridge include a rotatable element, such as a rotatable axle, that is at least partly located inside the interior volume. Such a rotatable element offers the possibility to provide a compact structure inside the housing, thus substantially preventing an unnecessary increase of a volume occupied by the ground coffee packaging cartridge.
In an embodiment the actuation means are arranged for rotating the rotatable element. Preferably the actuation means include a crank handle connected to the rotatable element.
In an embodiment the rotatable element is at least partly formed as a conveyor screw. Preferably the moveable structure includes a threaded bore through which the conveyor screw is engaged. Such a structure may be compact while at the same time providing the possibility for rather accurate control of the supply of ground coffee to the outlet.
In an embodiment the moveable structure is rigidly connected to the rotatable element, and wherein the moveable structure is provided with at least one first aperture for letting the ground coffee pass there through, wherein the ground coffee packaging cartridge is provided with at least one second aperture that is positioned, in use, above or below the at least one first aperture and that offers entrance to the outlet, wherein, as a result of rotating the rotatable element, the at least one aperture can be aligned with the at least one second aperture. Preferably the second aperture is formed by the outlet. As a result, the moveable element in use rotates together with the rotatable element. As a result of aligning the at least one aperture with the at least one second aperture, a certain amount of ground coffee may move, e.g. fall, towards the outlet and out of the interior volume. Thus, by repeatedly aligning the at least one aperture with the at least one second outlet, the supply of ground coffee can be controlled. It may thus be clear that, in this or other embodiments, the outlet may comprise a plurality of apertures, e.g. comprising the at least one second aperture. The plurality of apertures that may form the outlet may or may not be mutually interconnected.
In an embodiment the moveable structure includes a plunger.
Preferably the ground coffee packaging cartridge is further provided with a barrier in the interior volume arranged for hindering passage of ground coffee towards the outlet. Such a barrier may substantially prevent uncontrolled movement of ground coffee towards the outlet.
Preferably the barrier includes a valve for hindering passage of the ground coffee towards the outlet. Such a valve may substantially prevent uncontrolled movement of ground coffee towards the outlet. Preferably, the valve includes a flexible element that is deformed when the valve is opened.
In an embodiment the barrier includes an internal wall spaced apart from, in use, a top part of the housing, wherein the transportation means are arranged for moving the ground coffee through a space between the, in use, top part of the housing and the internal wall. The internal wall may, in use, form a barrier for ground coffee to reach the outlet. By moving the ground coffee upwards by means of the moveable structure, the ground coffee may be transported over the internal wall. In this way, the ground coffee may reach the outlet.
Preferably the internal wall separates a first part of the interior volume from a second part of the interior volume, wherein the moveable structure is arranged in the first part of the interior volume, and wherein the outlet can be reached via the second part of the interior volume.
In an embodiment the moveable structure of the ground coffee packaging cartridge is resiliently attached to the ground coffee packaging cartridge by means of a resilient member, so that the moveable structure is moveable by means of the manually operable actuation means repeatably between a first position and a second position while deforming the resilient member, e.g. from the first position to the second position while deforming the resilient member and vice versa. In use, deformation of the resilient member may e.g. occur during movement from the first position to the second position. During movement back from the second position to the first position, i.e. “vice versa”, the deformation of the resilient member may be decreased or may even be completely cancelled. As a result, the resilient member promotes movement of the moveable structure from the second position back to the first position. As a result, it is sufficient to apply a force on the actuation means substantially in only one direction. This facilitates relatively easy operation of the actuation means.
Preferably the second coffee bean packaging cartridge is provided in the interior volume with a passage for ground coffee towards the outlet, wherein in the second position the passage is at least partly obstructed by the moveable structure and in the first position the passage is obstructed less by the moveable structure than in the second position and optionally is not obstructed by the moveable structure. However, alternatively, in the first position the passage is at least partly obstructed by the moveable structure and in the second position the passage is obstructed less by the moveable structure than in the first position and optionally is not obstructed by the moveable structure.
Preferably, the first position is located, in use, above or below the second position. Preferably, at least part of the ground coffee is located, in use, above the moveable structure of the ground coffee packaging cartridge. If the first position is located above the second position, and at least part of the ground coffee is located above the moveable structure, moving the moveable structure repeatedly between the first position to the second position, may result in a shaking motion of the ground coffee. During movement from the second position to the first position, the ground coffee may move, in use, upwards, driven by the resiliently deformable member. During movement from the first position to the second position, the ground coffee may move, in use, downwards, driven by gravity. Such a shaking motion is considered advantageous, as it may promote movement of the ground coffee through the interior volume towards the first position.
In an embodiment, the container of the ground coffee packaging cartridge is provided with a recess for receiving the drive shaft of the coffee brewing apparatus. In this way, the ground coffee packaging cartridge, although being manually operable, can be used in combination with a coffee brewing apparatus provided with a drive member, such as a motor. Such a drive shaft may be arranged for driving transportation means of an alternative coffee bean packaging cartridge. Preferably the container is closed in the recess.
Alternatively the recess may e.g. be arranged for preventing mechanical contact between the drive shaft and the package. In this way it is enabled that the package may be used in combination with the brewing apparatus or in addition another external apparatus that is provided with a drive member, while the package can also be used in combination with another external apparatus that is not provided with an external drive member.
Preferably, the transportation means are positioned for preventing, in use, driving of the transportation means by means of the drive shaft of the coffee brewing apparatus.
In an embodiment the ground coffee packaging cartridge comprises a scooper for holding and supplying the ground coffee, the scooper, when connected to the coffee brewing apparatus, being aligned with the entrance opening thereof, the scooper being configured to work also as transportation means by turning around its axis, thereby emptying the ground coffee into the entrance opening. The dosing of the amount of ground coffee to be supplied to the coffee brewing apparatus is very simple here, it is done by filling the scooper.
Preferably the ground coffee packaging cartridge comprises a handle for manually turning the scooper.
According to an alternative embodiment the ground coffee packaging cartridge comprises a hopper for holding the ground coffee. The hopper preferably has an outlet, which is aligned with the entrance opening of the coffee brewing apparatus, when the ground coffee packaging cartridge is connected thereto. The transportation means advantageously comprise a closure plate, which in a first position at least to a large extent and preferably entirely closes the outlet, thereby hindering passage of the ground coffee towards the entrance opening and in a second position does not obstruct or not substantially obstruct the outlet and wherein the transportation means further include manually operable actuation means for actuating the closure plate from the first to the second position and vice versa. The amount of ground coffee supplied to the coffee brewing apparatus may be dosed by moving the closure plate of the transportation means between the first position, wherein ground coffee is supplied to the coffee brewing apparatus and the second position, wherein this is not the case.
Preferably the closure plate in the second position at least substantially delimits a first part of the interior volume of the hopper from a second part of the interior volume of the hopper, thereby hindering the passage of ground coffee from the first part to the second part. The amount in the second part corresponds to a single dose, which when the closure plate is in the first position, is provided to the coffee brewing apparatus.
Preferably the closure plate forms the first part of a virtual cylinder, the other part of the cylinder being open, wherein the manually operable actuation means are configured for rotating the closure plate to the first and second position, respectively. With each rotation, a dose of ground coffee corresponding to the second part of the interior volume of the hopper is supplied to the coffee brewing apparatus.
The ground coffee packaging cartridge may comprise a funnel shaped holder for holding the ground coffee and an outlet for releasing the ground coffee from the holder. The outlet is positioned at an upper end of the funnel shaped holder and, when the ground coffee packaging cartridge is connected to the coffee brewing apparatus is aligned with the entrance opening thereof, wherein the transportation means are spiral shaped transportation means and, in use, rotatably actuated for driving the ground coffee out of the funnel shaped holder towards the outlet The amount of ground coffee supplied to the coffee brewing apparatus is in this case dependent on the time period that the spiral shaped conveyor means are rotated with ground coffee in the funnel shaped holder.
Preferably the spiral shaped conveyor means are formed by a spiral shaped trajectory for the ground coffee on the inner wall of the funnel, obtained by a spiral shaped protruding edge on the inner wall. The spiral shaped conveyor means may comprise a non-moving block element, impeding the ground coffee to continue rotating on the inner wall, thereby driving the ground coffee to follow the spiral shaped trajectory upwards towards the outlet. As a result, the ground coffee in the funnel shaped holder is driven steadily and reliably towards the outlet thereof.
According to a still further embodiment, the ground coffee packaging cartridge is configured for shaking or vibrating the ground coffee to encourage flow thereof towards an outlet of the ground coffee packaging cartridge for releasing the ground coffee. In this way, an alternative manner of providing the ground coffee to the coffee brewing apparatus is obtained. Preferably the ground coffee packaging cartridge comprises a first module, which is a ground coffee container and a second module, which comprises a motor, the first module being removably connectable to the coffee brewing apparatus and the second module being removably connectable to the first module, when the first module is connected to the coffee brewing apparatus. As a result of this modular structure, the ground coffee of the first module may either be supplied to the coffee brewing apparatus due to the operation of the motor in the second module or, in case that the second module is not connected to the first module, due to operation of the transportation means present in the coffee brewing apparatus.
Still further, the outlet of the ground coffee packaging cartridge is open when it is connected to the coffee brewing apparatus and closed when it is disconnected, and wherein the second module, preferably in a ground coffee refill mode, is connectable to the first module in lieu of the coffee brewing apparatus. Preferably, in the ground coffee refill mode, the second module is connected in a same or similar way to the first module as the coffee brewing apparatus, resulting in the outlet of the first module being open. As a result, the first module, i.e. the coffee bean container, may be refilled with ground coffee in a user friendly way.
In a further embodiment the coffee brewing apparatus comprises connection means for the removable connection to the coffee bean packaging cartridge as well as the ground coffee packaging cartridge, the connection means comprising a recess at an upper side of the coffee brewing apparatus, the recess being surrounded by a side wall and being configured for receiving a corresponding part protruding from a lower side of the coffee bean packaging cartridge and the ground coffee packaging cartridge, respectively.
Preferably, the side wall protrudes from the upper side of the coffee brewing apparatus.
A user can easily and reliably mount the packaging cartridge and the package on the coffee brewing apparatus when the side wall comprises openings for receiving bayonet elements of the coffee bean packaging cartridge and the package, respectively, in particular when the coffee bean packaging cartridge and the ground coffee packaging cartridge comprise the bayonet elements. Especially advantageous is then that the coffee bean packaging cartridge and the ground coffee packaging cartridge should be inserted into the recess such that the bayonet elements are inserted in the openings and then rotated in order to be connected to the coffee brewing apparatus, wherein the side wall comprises blocking elements for impeding a further rotation of the coffee bean packaging cartridge and the ground coffee packaging cartridge, when they have reached their final position. For ease of manual mounting the cartridge and the package the coffee bean packaging cartridge and the ground coffee packaging cartridge should be rotated approximately 50 degrees in order to reach their final position.
In order to be able to consistently provide uniform doses of ground coffee in an easy and reproducible manner the coffee brewing apparatus is further provided with a metering chamber for receiving ground coffee which is transported with the aid of the transportation means into the metering chamber. In particular the metering chamber is dimensioned to hold a predetermined amount of coffee beans and ground coffee, respectively.
In an embodiment, the coffee beverage system comprises a dosing device for supplying a predetermined dose of ground coffee to the coffee brewing apparatus. The dosing device can contribute to the purpose that not more and not less than approximately a predetermined dose of ground coffee is supplied to the brewing device. In a further embodiment the dosing device forms part of the ground coffee packaging cartridge. For instance, the ground coffee packaging cartridge is provided with the predetermined dose of ground coffee so that the package can in principle be emptied into the brewing apparatus.
In an alternative embodiment of the coffee beverage system according to the invention the dosing device forms part of coffee brewing apparatus. In this way, a predetermined dose of ground coffee can be taken from the package, while for instance a residual part remains behind in the package.
Preferably the dosing device comprises a displaceable dosing element.
A predetermined dose of ground coffee comprises for instance a weight of ground coffee of approximately equal to 50 grams or less, in particular 20 grams of less, more particularly 15 grams or less.
In an embodiment the coffee brewing apparatus comprises a ground coffee transport path that extends from the entrance opening of the coffee brewing apparatus to the brewing device, wherein the coffee beverage system is arranged such that prior to preparing the coffee beverage substantially any remnant ground coffee remaining behind in ground coffee transport path is removed. This prevents ground coffee of a previous preparation of a coffee beverage remaining behind and being entrained in the coffee beverage to be prepared next.
A versatile coffee beverage system is provided when it comprises a first ground coffee packaging cartridge in which a first kind of coffee is contained and a second ground coffee packaging cartridge in which a second kind of coffee is contained, the first and second kinds being different, wherein the coffee beverage system is arranged such that after coffee beverage has been prepared with the coffee brewing apparatus with ground coffee from the first ground coffee packaging cartridge, the first ground coffee packaging cartridge can be disconnected from the coffee brewing apparatus and the second ground coffee packaging cartridge can be connected to the coffee brewing apparatus after which coffee beverage can be prepared with the coffee brewing apparatus with coffee grounds from the second ground coffee packaging cartridge substantially without contamination from ground coffee from the first ground coffee packaging cartridge.
To allow a user to easily replace or refill a package an embodiment of the coffee beverage system according to the invention comprises a check device for checking if any ground coffee is present in the ground coffee outlet of the ground coffee packaging cartridge. Preferably the coffee beverage system further comprises means to detect that a ground coffee packaging cartridge no longer contains sufficient ground coffee for preparing a serving of coffee beverage, such as a cup of coffee beverage. Preferably said means to detect that a ground coffee packaging cartridge no longer contains sufficient ground coffee for preparing a serving of coffee beverage operates by detecting the emptiness of the ground coffee packaging cartridge.
To maintain the quality of ground coffee as much as possible an embodiment of the coffee beverage system is arranged such that the amount of air that comes into the ground coffee packaging cartridge is at most equal to the volume of the ground coffee that has been supplied from the ground coffee packaging cartridge to the coffee brewing apparatus and/or that the interior of the coffee beverage system where ground coffee is permitted to be present is designed to be substantially air-tight with respect to an environment of the coffee beverage system, while preferably said interior of the coffee beverage system is formed by the inner space of the ground coffee packaging cartridge, a ground coffee transport path from the ground coffee packaging cartridge to the brewing device, and the brewing device itself.
A reproducible way of brewing a coffee beverage is obtained when the coffee brewing device comprises a horizontal brew sleeve for holding a ground coffee puck across the diameter of the brew sleeve and for performing brewing of the ground coffee puck. Preferably, moving parts of the brewing device are driven by a single drive mechanism. In an advantageous way of making a tasteful coffee beverage the coffee brewing apparatus is arranged to prepare coffee beverage under high pressure which is conventional for preparing espresso coffee, under atmospheric pressure which is conventional in pour-on drip extraction systems, or under slightly elevated pressure in the order of 1.1-2, in particular 1.1-1.5 bar.
The grinder is in particular operable to grind already ground coffee, and is preferably switchable to a configuration in which it allows ground coffee to pass there through without undergoing a further grinding operation.
The present invention further relates to a ground coffee packaging cartridge for use with the coffee beverage system according to the invention, the ground coffee packaging cartridge being arranged for holding and supplying ground coffee and including transportation means adapted for enabling transportation of ground coffee towards an outlet of the ground coffee packaging cartridge, in particular towards entrance opening of a coffee brewing apparatus when it is connected thereto; the ground coffee packaging cartridge comprising bayonet elements to be inserted into the openings of the side wall, which protrudes from the upper side of the coffee brewing apparatus, in particular for connecting the ground coffee packaging cartridge to a coffee brewing apparatus, wherein the transportation means are configured to be actuated independently from the coffee brewing apparatus.
According to a further aspect of the invention a method is provided for preparing a beverage by means of a coffee brewing apparatus as described herein above. The method comprises the following steps: In a filling step the metering chamber may be filled with coffee beans or ground coffee for collecting coffee beans or ground coffee in the metering chamber. The metering chamber may be completely filled with coffee beans or ground coffee or at least substantially completely filled with coffee beans or ground coffee. In an emptying and grinding step the grinding device is activated for emptying the metering chamber and for grinding coffee beans or further grinding ground coffee collected in the metering chamber. The grinding device may be activated longer than is required for emptying or at least substantially completely emptying the metering chamber and for grinding all the coffee beans or all the ground coffee collected in the metering chamber.
The invention also relates to a method of preparing a beverage by means of a coffee beverage system according to the invention, the method comprising the following steps:
connecting the coffee bean packaging cartridge to the coffee brewing apparatus,
rotating the vertically extending drive shaft with the motor means thereby driving and moving the transportation means of the coffee bean packaging cartridge for transporting coffee beans towards the exit opening of the coffee bean packaging cartridge;
grinding coffee beans which have entered the coffee brewing apparatus via the entrance opening thereof to produce ground coffee;
brewing coffee on the basis of ground coffee;
connecting the ground coffee packaging cartridge to the coffee brewing apparatus thereof,
actuating the transportation means of the ground coffee packaging cartridge for transporting ground coffee towards the exit opening of the ground coffee packaging cartridge independently from the coffee brewing apparatus;
brewing coffee on the basis of ground coffee from the ground coffee packaging cartridge.
The invention still further relates to a method of supplying ground coffee from a ground coffee packaging cartridge according to the invention to an external apparatus, the method comprising the following steps:
holding ground coffee in a housing that encloses an interior volume of the ground coffee packaging cartridge,
releasing ground coffee from the interior volume through the outlet of the housing,
transporting ground coffee by means of the transportation means towards the outlet, wherein transporting ground coffee includes contacting ground coffee by means of the moveable structure of the transportation means,
actuating the moveable structure by means of manually operable actuation means of the transportation means.
Further subsidiary features of preferred embodiments of the present invention are described in the following description and defined in the appended claims.